Medical Reasons
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: For what felt like forever to Will, he's been crushing on Nico. Okay, that's not entirely true. About three weeks since the Giant War was over. Will walked pasted the Hades cabin and walked in to see a shirtless Nico sprawled out on the bed, tangled in the bed sheets fast asleep. Everything he was about to do was for medical reasons. Every single thing was medical
1. Building Up The Relationship

For what felt like forever to Will, he's been crushing on Nico. Okay, that's not entirely true. About three weeks since the Giant War was over. Will walked pasted the Hades cabin and walked in to see a shirtless Nico sprawled out on the bed, tangled in the bed sheets fast asleep. Will smiled and opened the blinds letting the bright and harsh sunlight illuminate the cabin.

Nico moved his head and saw a blinding light glowing around Will. _He looks like a guardian angel_ _with the light glowing like that_, Nico thought to himself as he shifted his body. Will smiled and grabbed Nico's hand.

"It's for medical reasons." Will said lacing his fingers through Nico's long fingers. Their hands fitted perfectly together like gloves waiting to cover someone's hand. "'Cause you know, I'm a doctor and all."

Nico shrugged and walked to the bathroom without letting go of Will's warm hand. Nico brushed his teeth and washed his face with one hand while the other hand was tightly in another hand. He rubbed his hand underneath his eyes. Dark purple bags normally cover his eyes underneath but lately, without stress and actually spending time outside and with people, he's been able to sleep well once again and not for days or very little hours of the night.

Will dragged him to his wardrobe and gave him an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. Nico looked a little taken back at the thought of wearing the tee shirt since he's meant to be dark and all about death.

"C'mon, Death Boy." Will said with a large smirk forming across his face. "If you really want to be a part of this family, you need to wear the uniform."

"Then I don't want to be a part of this family." Nico snatched the shirt out of Will's hand and threw it back into the wardrobe. He grabbed a plain black shirt and shut the wardrobe. "I'm going to have to let go of your hand to put my shirt on."

And so for two horrible seconds, their hands were not connected. For the rest of that day, Nico and Will spent most of their time together. When Nico admitted that he was staying at Camp Half-Blood, Will convinced him to have the same activities at the same time as his cabin. It helps with the fact that Nico just went with the flow, not even caring to pay attention in Arts and Crafts until they were learning how to blow up ships and mountains. It also made Will feel good about the younger boy joining them for training sessions because the rest of the Apollo cabin were cool with the fact that one of the darkest camper is hanging out with children of the Sun and Music God.

There was one thing that Nico hated was archery. Each Apollo camper has tried to teach him but every single time, he's failed and have gotten worse and worse with the sport. In return, since the Apollo cabin were horrible swordsmen, Nico taught them the basic training of using a sword and for some people, how to use a dagger. In return for thanking each other for the training, the Apollo (well, mainly because Will insisted) Nico was allowed to sit with the Apollo cabin at meal time and camp fire.

Later that night, Nico and Will were leaning on each other for support at camp fire since the others in the Apollo cabin had taken most of the room and left nowhere for the two boys to sit. Will sometimes caught his siblings snickering and smirking at them, whispering to each other like they were dealing illicit drugs with their parent's money. When Chiron announced that the fire was over, Will grabbed his hand and walked back to Nico's cabin. Nico didn't complain. He didn't feel the need to pull his hand away from the older boy's grasp.

That night, Will stayed in Nico's cabin. Nico was leaning against his headboard in his pyjamas while Will sat beside him not paying attention to the movie playing on the television. Will lifted his hand and stroked Nico's cheek. His skin was so soft and smooth. Nico bit his lip trying not to smile as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"This is for medical reasons." Will said as Nico opened his mouth, the closed it again. Nico shook his head and placed his head on his pillow. He was still holding Will's hand as he fell into a deep sleep. Before Nico fully fell asleep, he felt a warm body pressed against his back. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist pulling him in closer. "Medical reasons," Will said as his warm breath passed Nico's neck making him shiver.

When Nico woke up the next morning, he was basically on top of Will. He looked up at Will who was awake watching him. "Medical reasons" Will said. 'Medical reasons' to be his only excuse nowadays. Nico found it strange that Will only had one excuse and it wasn't the excuse he wanted to hear. He's let Will hold his hand, cuddle him, touch his skin and sleep in his bed and that's a lot for Nico to allow. Normally, hand holding wouldn't be allowed.

Later that day, Nico and Will were still in bed. Of course, they had breakfast and brushed their teeth but right after Will brushed his teeth, he ran back to Nico's cabin and started cuddling the smaller boy. They ended up skipping dinner and campfire together so they could cuddle and talk about their experiences through thick and thin. Nico didn't say much about his thick times but when he talked about his thin times, he would squeeze Will's hands and pull him closer.

In the early hours in the morning, Will turned Nico's thin body so he was lying on his back looking up at Will who was leaning on his elbow. Will stroked Nico's cheek causing his cheeks to turn into a blushing colour. Will cupped Nico's cheek, leaned down and pressed his lips to Nico's lips. Their first kiss was nice, no tongue, not desperate or too hard as well. Their kiss was soft and routine perfectly as they've been practising with each other for years. That night was Nico's first kiss . . . And his first make out session.

"Was that for medical reasons?" Nico asked as they were falling asleep.

"Totally medical." Will mumbled into Nico's shoulder blade. "Everything I do is totally medical."

The next couple of days, Will took Nico out to small dates whenever he had the chance, cuddled him to sleep, watch the smaller demigod sleep, kissed him and held his hand. Of course, every time Nico asked Will why he showed Nico so much affection, he would blame it on 'Medical Reasons' and keep kissing him until one night.

It was a very late night and Nico and Will were wide awake just talking and drinking Kool-Aid and cans of soft drinks. Nico was straddling Will as he took a sip of his drink with a small smile on his face. Will held his hands on Nico's hips, his thumb rubbing small circles on his exposed skin. Nico couldn't stop smiling; he was in love with the older boy! And in a way, he hated the fact that whenever he wasn't around, Nico missed the boy who was filled with sunshine and arrows and when they were together, Nico and Will couldn't get enough of each other.

Nico placed his glass on the nightstand and looked down at Will. Will bit his lower lip and smiled his devious yet addictive smile. Nico didn't mind smiling around Will whenever he was around, but when he wasn't with Will, he hated the expression.

"I've had a lot of fun with you, Death Boy." Will said stroking Nico's cheek with his thumb.

"Don't call me that," Nico replied trying not to smile.

Will sat up and kissed Nico. Nico's hands wrapped themselves around Will's neck while Will's hands roamed underneath Nico's shirt. Next thing both boys realised, they were both lying naked on the sheets of Nico's bed. Their stomachs were covered with a white sticky substance. Nico grabbed the box of tissues on his night stand and started to clean up the substance. Will kissed Nico's temple and helped him clean up. As they cleaned up, Will started to feel turned on from seeing an attractive boy in front of him, it was worse since Nico was naked.

"Will, I have to tell you something." Nico said wincing as he moved. Will ended up taking the tissues from Nico's grasp and placed them in the trash along with a used condom. Nico left Will's grasp and sat up in a slow motion since it hurt to move. "That . . . That was my first time."

"Did I hurt you too much?" Will asked suddenly alerted. He didn't want to hurt Nico at all and if he knew that it was Nico's first time, he would've had prepared more and made it more special for the younger demigod.

"It only hurt a little," Nico admitted. He suddenly felt exhausted from the confession and the adult fun time. "I'm going to get some sleep now." Both boys lay on the bed at the same time. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's smaller body and carefully pulled him closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this story I wrote for you!<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	2. Camp Fire

Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and Percy walked back to Camp Half-Blood from Camp Jupiter together after they heard news about Leo. According to Chiron, Leo wasn't dead and he brought back a visitor with him. Frank held onto Hazel's hand while Percy held Annabeth's and while Jason's and Piper's arms were wrapped around each other. They joked as their excitement built up with the news that Chiron gave them. Leo was alive!

When they walked into camp, they saw Leo and another girl at the Big House sitting on the porch drinking water. Leo's curly black hair was longer and in need of a haircut, his body was still scrawny and he wore a camp half-blood shirt, a loose pair of jeans and steel toe boots. The girl wore a pure white shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Leo Valdez!" Piper yelled as the seven demigods walked up to the porch. Leo looked up with his crazy grin and stood up to hug Piper. "I don't know whether to hug you or strangle you to death."

"I'd prefer not to get killed before dinner." Leo joked. He stepped away from the child of Aphrodite and held out a hand to the girl. "People of Earth, I present: Calypso." Leo wrapped his arms around Calypso and stood behind her. "Calypso, this is Piper, Annabeth, Jason and you've already met Percy."

The four demigods said their greetings to Leo's girlfriend.

"Leo, we have so much to know," Piper said smiling at the fact that Leo was clearly in love with Calypso. "Tell us your story, how did you survive? Where did you find Calypso? Who gave you the cure?"

"I'll tell you that story another time, my good friends." Leo smirked as his eyes followed another person. "Let's go to the training area." Leo took Calypso's hand and together, they ran while the other seven demigods ran behind them and tried to keep up.

They all stopped and watched the Apollo cabin practise their aiming with the bow which they didn't need since they were flawless archers. But, there was one person who stood out in the crowd. While all of the Apollo cabin mates had blue eyes and hair like the sunshine, there was one boy who had dark messed up hair like he didn't brush his hair when he left his cabin. This boy's archery wasn't very good and it was noticeable that he didn't belong with the bow and arrow.

"Nico?" Hazel guessed.

"That's not Nico." Percy said not sounding so sure. "Nico is pale and he's not an archer. This boy has colour in his skin and he doesn't look exhausted . . . And he's wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt!"

The thought of Leo being alive and bringing back a goddess subsided in the demigod's minds as they stalked Nico for the entire day. At dinner, they were all surprised when Nico sat with the Apollo cabin and not on his own table and even more surprised when Chiron said nothing about it. Clarisse, who is the camp bully, went up to Nico and said a few words to him. Nico nodded and said something along with "thank you," which made no sense to the confused demigods.

At campfire, all of the demigods sang while some of the Apollo kids played guitars and lyres. The fire was a blazing purple as the energy rose higher and higher. Chiron stood up and stomped his hoof against the ground.

"First of all," Chiron announced when everyone calmed down. "I'd like to say how happy I am that Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, is alive and I would like to welcome the Goddess: Calypso to Camp Half-Blood!" There was a large cheer. Chiron had to stomp his hoof once again to calm everyone down. "Alright, alright, calm down! I would also like to welcome Reyna, Hazel and Frank back to our camp."

The music started up again and this time, everyone started dancing. There were people actually dancing and other people just jumping up and down while singing the songs. Percy gazed towards Nico expecting to see him sitting on the grass looking gloomy and depressed but instead, he saw the son of Hades enjoying himself. He wasn't singing or dancing or smiling but he could tell that Nico was enjoying himself just by looking at his eyes and his posture. Nico didn't look so depressed or lost anymore, he looked at peace and his skin had colour in it again, Nico has his olive skin once again. Also his eyes didn't hold so much pain anymore, last year, if someone went up to Percy and told him that Nico would be at peace within the year, Percy probably would've disagreed since the younger boy has also held so much pain since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. It was nice seeing him without the pain in his eyes.

Annabeth saw her boyfriend's eyes studying something which had to be Nico de Angelo. She smiled at Percy and laced her fingers through his. "It's like watching the boy who was obsessed with Mythomagic."

When Percy looked back at Nico, he was being lifted by Will Solace and one of his sisters. Will and his sister were smiling and prompting Nico to dance with them. It was easy to tell that Nico was trying not to smile at the Apollo children who were dragging him into the dance session. Will's sister lost interest in Will and Nico and ran off to another set of demigods. Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. Nico blushed and wrapped his arms around Will's neck biting his lip. The music died down a little as the demigods noticed the connection between the two completely different boys. The song changed into a slower song that people would slow dance to.

Will and Nico didn't seem to notice that all eyes were on them. Some eyes were glazing upon them in confusion while other eyes were gazing upon them hoping that something magical would happen. Will smirked. He leaned closer to Nico and pressed his lips onto the smaller boy's lips. Everyone cheered as the two demigods shared their moment together with their family and closest friends.

Later that night, everyone gathered in the Poseidon cabin where the seven plus Nico, Will, Calypso and Reyna all caught up with each other and talked about fun times.

"So, when did all of this happen?" Leo asked gesturing to Will and Nico.

Nico was wrapped in Will's arms as he was curled in his lap; Will's chest made a wonderful pillow for Nico's head to rest on. Nico snuggled closer to Will as he began to tell the story of their relationship.

"I'd say the very beginning of this strange relationship started during the Giant War . . ." Will told his side of the story of their relationship. Nico was thankful by the fact that Will didn't tell them everything like what happened last night. Nico was still a bit sore from last night. "And that's where we're up to so far in our relationship." Will looked down at Nico to see the younger boy practically falling asleep on him. "I think I should take this one to bed." Nico made a bad move which made his lower part of his body hurt all over again.

"Are you still sore?" Will whispered in Nico's ear. Nico nodded not wanting to leave Will's grasp. Will looped an arm underneath Nico's legs and another behind his back. He stood up holding the sleepy boy close to him, bridal style. Piper opened the door for them so Will didn't have let go of his boyfriend.

"Before you leave," Percy said stopping Will in his tracks. "Will you promise me something that I couldn't keep?"

"What's the promise?" Will asked suddenly curious.

"Will you take care of him?"

"Of course I will," Will promised. "I'm just being a responsible boyfriend." Nico's eyes snapped open. _Boyfriend?_ He loved the sound of Will calling him his boyfriend! As soon as Will realised what he said, he looked down at Nico and saved himself by saying "I mean: doctor! I'm just being a responsible doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this story I wrote for you!<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	3. You'll Never Know How Much I Love You

**Hey most of you people aren't going to read this but doesn't matter I'm happy that I'm writing this out before it's too late!**

**My friend gave me this idea of Will slowly building up his and Nico's relationship status and blaming it on medical reasons and when I checked my reviews, I read a review by RayvnAshes2 that this is a Tumblr prompt. I don't know if this is a Tumblr prompt or not but I would like to put up a disclaimer up just in case it is, though, it wasn't my idea in the first place so I should be putting up a disclaimer in the first place. I also don't own Will Solace, Nico de Angelo, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and all of the other characters in this story.**

**The first chapter was not my idea but the second chapter was all on me so I'm only going to disclaim the characters, they all belong to Uncle Rick (Rick Riordan).**

**I hope you liked and enjoyed this story as much as I liked writing it out and please check out some of my other creations.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this story I wrote for you!<strong>

**Please leave a review.**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


End file.
